You and I
by buttercup2006
Summary: Lag akhirnya berhasil menemukan cara untuk mengembalikan hati Gauche yang hilang. Bercerita tentang usaha dan perjuangan Lag mendapatkan hati Gauche kembali. Inspired by KOrean song: "You & I" by IU
1. Friends Forever

Timbul ide membuat fanfic ini pas gue lagi dengerin lagunya "IU" yang berjudul: "You and I". Entah kenapa, menurut gue lagu dan liriknya pas banget buat fanfic ini. Fanfic inipun bisa dibilang ibaratnya Video Clip "You and I" versi Lag sebagai penyanyi/peran utama. Di Fanfic ini gw memasukkan lirik-lirik lagu "You and I" beserta terjemahannya. Jadi, membaca fanfic ini serasa membayangkan video clip "You and I" nya IU versi Lag yang nyanyi. Maaf kalau rada aneh, just enjoy the story! Setting cerita gue ambil setelah Gaichuu Cabernet berhasil dikalahkan Lag.

Hari itu bisa dibilang hari yang tak disangka-sangka oleh Lag Seeing. Sepulangnya dari tugas pengiriman, setelah selesai melapor, ia dipanggil dr. Thunderland Jr. ke laboratoriumnya. Katanya ada hal sangat penting yang harus Lag ketahui. Tak disangka, Sylvette juga sudah berada di laboratorium karena ikut dipanggil. Setelah selesai mendengarkan penjelasan dr. Thunderland Jr. Lag dan Sylvette tidak dapat berkata-kata saking kagetnya.

"A…Apa? Anda berhasil mengetahui cara mengembalikan hati Gauche yang hilang?" Tanya Lag terkejut.

"Ya! Setelah melalui percobaan rumit dan memakan waktu akhirnya aku berhasil!" Jawab dr. Thunderland .

" Tapi, dokter, bukankah percobaan anda sebelumnya terhadap Onii-chan gagal? Sekarang bagaimana cara anda mengembalikan hatinya?" Tanya Sylvette.

"Begini, kira-kira sebulan yang lalu, tepatnya saat Seeing berhasil mengalahkan Gaichuu Cabernet, aku mempunyai pasien pria yang masalahnya sama seperti Suede: Kehilangan hatinya dan ingatan masa lalunya! Namun, karena rasa cinta yang besar istrinya, aku bertekad untuk mencari cara agar hati sang suami bisa kembali, dan aku berhasil mememukan caranya!" Jelas dr. Thunderland Jr.

"Caranya?" Tanya Lag.

"Transplantasi Hati!" Jawab dr. Thunderland Jr. mantap.

"Transplantasi Hati?" Tanya Lag dan Sylvette serempak.

"Caranya begini: aku mengukur hati sang istri apakah cukup besar untuk diberikan kepada sang suami, tentunya dengan tidak membuat sang istri kehilangan hatinya sendiri! Karena rasa cintanya yang besar, melalui metode ini maka sang suami bisa memiliki hatinya lagi! Dan tebak apa yang terjadi setelahnya? Sang suami ingat kembali masa lalunya dan menjadi sang suami yang dulu dengan kata lain, Hatinya telah kembali!" Kata dr. Thunderland Jr. dengan bangga.

"Dokter hebat! Kalau begitu, Gauche tentu akan mendapatkan hatinya kembali!" Seru Lag senang. Sylvette terpekik senang. Hanya Niche dan Steak saja yang terlihat bingung.

"Tapi tidak semudah itu!" potong dr. Thunderland Jr. Lag dan Sylvette menatapnya heran. "Siapa diantara kalian berdua yang bersedia transplantasi hati untuk Suede?" Tanya dr. Thunderland Jr.

"Aku!" seru Lag dan Sylvette serempak. Mereka saling menatap bingung.

"Sudah kuduga! Begini saja, aku akan mengukur hati kalian! Siapa yang hatinya memenuhi persyaratan Transplantasi Hati maka dia yang akan menjalankannya! Dan kusarankan, segeralah mengirim surat ke Suede menceritakan perihal ini, dan tentunya kalau dia bersedia, dia bisa segera menjalani Transplantasi Hati!" kata dr. Thunderland Jr. mereka bertiga lalu pulang. Sesampainya di rumah, dibantu Sylvette, Lag menulis Surat untuk Gauche. Lag sempat gugup karena pertama kalinya ia menulis surat untuk Gauche. Selama ini, Sylvette yang sering menulis surat untuk Gauche sejak ia tinggal di Blue Notes Blue. Tak disangka, Jiggy Pepper datang ke rumah mereka dan mengantar surat tersebut ke Blue Notes Blue.

Dua hari kemudian,

Lag, Niche dan Steik bergegas ke Bee Hive. Mereka mendapat kabar bahwa Gauche datang ke Beehive dan menyetujui transplantasi hati. Lag berlari ke laboratorium dr. Thunderland Jr. Saat pintu dibuka, nampak dr. Thunderland Jr tengah mengobrol dengan Gauche, Roda dan Sylvette. Saat Gauche melihat Lag dan tersenyum padanya, Lag tanpa mampu menahan tangisnya berlari kearah Gauche dan memeluknya erat-erat.

"G…Gauche..a…aku.. rindu padamu!" Kata Lag disela isak tangisnya. Gauche balas memeluknya dan berkata: "Aku juga, sahabat baikku!". Saat Roda melihat Niche, ia tersenyum manis padanya, Niche balas tersenyum padanya. dr. Thunderland Jr. membiarkan acara "Reuni" berlangsung, akhirnya, setelah Lag berhenti menangis, dr. Thunderland Jr. mulai berbicara.

"Baiklah! Sebelum aku mulai menjelaskan metode Transplantasi hati, ada yang ingin kau sampaikan, Suede?" Tanya dr. Thunderland Jr. kepada Gauche.

"Aku berterima kasih sebelumnya kepada kalian karena peduli padaku, mungkin dengan kembalinya hatiku, hidupku akan lebih baik lagi dan orang lain akan melihat sisi baikku juga dan tidak mengenalku sebagai anggota reverse lagi!" Kata Gauche dengan getir.

Lag turut sedih mendengarnya. Gauche pernah bercerita pada surat-suratnya, beberapa penduduk Blue Notes Blue tidak memerima Gauche,Roda dan "Yang tak mampu menjadi Roh". Terlebih lagi saat mereka mengetahui dulunya Gauche dan Roda adalah anggota Reverse.

"Aku bersedia menjalani transplantasi hati, tapi dengan dua syarat: Pertama, Walaupun hatiku telah kembali, izinkan aku tetap tinggal bersama Yang Tak mampu Menjadi Roh di Blue Notes Blue! Sebab, hanya akulah yang bisa menjaga mereka semua! Kedua, seandainya saat Transplantasi Hati berlangusng terjadi sesuatu yang membahayakan bagi Sylvette atau Lag, segera hentikan!" Kata Gauche.

"Kami setuju!" Sahut Lag dan Sylvette berbarengan.

"Baiklah, kini aku akan menjelaskan metode Transplantasi hati!" Kata dr. Thunderland Jr. ternyata, saat Transplantasi Hati akan dilakukan, terlebih dulu Gauche dibuat tertidur selama dua hari. Baru setelah itu transplantasi hati bisa dilakukan, karena tubuh Gauche dan pikirannya yang rileks bisa mempermudah proses transplantasi hati. Dan dr. Thunderland Jr. menjamin tidak akan terjadi sesuatu yang membahayakan saat transplantasi hati berlangsung. Hari itu juga, Lag dan Sylvette secara bergiliran mengukur hati mereka. Ternyata, pengukuran hati tidak semenyeramkan yang dibayangkan Lag. Mereka hanya menggunakan sebuah rompi dengan kabel terhubung dengan alat pengukur hati. Hasilnya baru ketahuan keesokan harinya,

Hari itu, Gauche dan Roda menginap di kediaman Sylvette, rumahnya dulu. Lag banyak bercerita soal suka-dukanya bertugas sebagai Tegami Bacchi. Gauche terkesan mendengar cerita-cerita Lag. Suasana hangat kekeluargaan menghiasi rumah Sylvette malam itu.

Keesokan harinya, dr. Thunderland Jr. menjanjikan hasil pengukuran hati. Mereka semua berkumpul di laboratorium dr. Thunderland Jr. Ketua Lloyd yang ikut hadir memegang amplop berisi hasil pengukuran hati. Di dalam amplop itu, tercantum nama dan ukuran hati orang yang berhak melakukan transplantasi hati. Ketua Lloyd lalu mengeluarkan dua lembar kertas dari amplop tersebut dan membacanya bersama dr. Thunderland Jr.

Hasil dari pengukuran hati menunjukkan bahwa Lag –lah yang bisa menjalankan Transplantasi hati. Lag terkejut dan senang bukan main, ia akhirnya dapat mengembalikan hati Gauche yang hilang. Sylvette hanya tersenyum sambil mengucapkan selamat. Ia sudah menduga hasilnya demikian.

"Sylevtte, berdasarkan alat pengukur hati, hatimu cukup kuat untuk menjalani transplantasi hati, namun, hati Lag lebih besar darimu! Kuharap kau bisa menerimanya!" Kata dr. Thunderland Jr. Sylvette berkata ia menerima keputusan tersebut. dr. Thunderland Jr. lalu meminta ditinggal berdua dengan Lag di laboratoriumnya. Saat hanya tinggal mereka berdua, dr. Thunderland Jr. menjelaskan suatu hal yang sedikit mengejutkan Lag.

"Lag, hatimu cukup untuk melakukan transplantasi hati, hanya saja, kusarankan selama tiga hari kedepan kau bisa menemukan cara untuk memperbesar dan memperkuat hatimu demi kelancaran tranplantasi hati nanti!"

"Tapi dokter, bukannya anda bilang hatiku cukup besar dan kuat untuk transplantasi hati? Kenapa sekarang anda memintaku memperbesar dan memperkuat hatiku lagi?" Tanya Lag bingung.

"Begini, hatimu memang cukup untuk transplantasi hati, tapi ada satu hal yang kulupakan: Idealnya hati orang untuk transplantasi hati adalah 100%! Itu bisa mengurangi resiko saat transplantasi hati berlangsung, kau ingat saat kau mengalahkan Gaichuu Cabernet dulu? Saat itu, kekuatan hatimu meningkat drastis sampai 100% sampai kau sanggup mengalahkan Gaichuu Cabernet seorang diri, tapi karena terlalu banyak menggunakan kekuatan hatimu, kini kekuatan hatimu tinggal 75%!"

Lag menunduk sedih, ia merasa harapannya untuk mengembalikan hati Gauche semakin jauh. Tapi ia mendapat secercah harapan saat dr. Thunderland Jr. menyambung: "Tugasmu sederhana, cara untuk memperbesar dan menguatkan hatimu adalah membuat orang lain menyukaimu dan mencintaimu!"

Lag terperangah mendengar penjelasan itu. Agar lebih gampang dimengerti, Jr. mengambil secarik kertas dan sebuah pena dan mulai menggambar. Digambarnya satu hati yang hanya tiga per empat nya yang diarsir, dan mulai menjelaskan: "Anggap saja, ini adalah hatimu sebesar 75%, bila kekosongan ini terisi oleh hati banyak orang yang menyayangi dan mencintaimu…." dr. Thunderland Jr. lalu menggambar banyak hati-hati kecil disekeliling hati Lag dan panah-panah tertuju ke hati Lag. "Maka kekosongan hatimu sebesar 25% akan tertutupi dan kekuatan hatimu menjadi 100% kembali!"

"Tapi, bagaimana caranya aku bisa membuat banyak orang menyukai dan mencintaiku?" Tanya Lag bingung.

"Mengenai hal itu, kau sendiri yang harus mencari tahu! Semoga berhasil!" Kata dr. Thunderland Jr. tersenyum.

Sepanjang jalan pulang ke rumah, Lag sibuk memikirkan cara bagaimana agar semua orang menyayangi dan mencintainya. Setahunya, banyak orang menyukainya karena ia dikenal sebagai Tegami Bacchi yang baik. Tapi hanya sekadar menyukainya saja tidak cukup. Orang-orang harus lebih dari sekadar menyukainya!

Sesampainya di rumah, Lag menceritakan perihal tersebut pada Sylvette. Sebenarnya, Lag tidak enak mengatakannya pada Sylvette hanya saja Sylvette terlanjur mengetahui Lag menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Lag, kau seorang Tegami Bachhi yang hebat! Orang-orang sudah pasti menyukaimu! Apalagi saat kau menjadi pahlawan karena mengalahkan Gaichuu Cabernet! Bukankah itu sudah cukup untuk membuat dirimu disukai banyak orang?" Kata Sylvette saat mereka tengah berdiskusi di ruang makan.

"Hanya sekadar menyukaiku saja itu tidak cukup! Harus lebih dari itu!" Ujar Lag. Sylvette nampak berpikir sejenak lalu berkata: "Kalau aku, aku akan membuat sup istimewaku untuk dibagikan ke semua orang! Dengan begitu, semua orang akan semakin menyukaiku!"

Lag, Niche dan Steik memasang tampang aneh, "Bukannya makin suka tapi semua orang justru akan menghindari Sylvette!" Ujar mereka bertiga seolah-olah bisa membaca pikiran satu sama lain.

"Lag, kau seorang Tegami Bacchi yang bertugas menyampaikan surat yang berisi hati seseorang, bagaimana kalau sekarang giliranmu yang mengirim surat yang berisi hatimu? Orang-orang yang mengetahui pesan isi hatimu pasti akan semakin mencintaimu!" Seru Sylvette member usul.

"Ide bagus! Terima kasih saranmu Sylvette! Aku akan menyampaikan isi hatiku melalui surat-suratku! Tapi, apa yang harus kutulis?" Lag kini dibuat bingung oleh idenya sendiri.

"Kalau itu, hanya kau yang bisa memikirkannya! Saranku, mulailah menulis surat untuk orang-orang terdekatmu dulu!" Jawab Sylvette sambil menyiapkan makan malam.

"Niche akan membantu Lag! Karena sebagai Dingo Lag, tugas Niche membantu Lag untuk menulis dan mengirim surat!" Ujar Niche memberi semangat.

"Terima kasih Niche! Terima kasih Sylvette! Baiklah! Malam ini juga aku akan mulai menulis surat yang berisi pesan isi hatiku!"Seru Lag bersemangat.

Malamnya, sehabis makan malam, dibantu Niche dan Steik, Lag mulai menulis surat. Diambilnya secarik kertas kosong diantara setumpuk kertas kosong yang disediakan Niche dan mulai memikirkan kepada siapa ia tujukan surat itu dan apa yang akan ia tulis. Lag memutuskan untuk menulis surat untuk Bibi Sabrina. Bibi nya yang tinggal di Yodaka yang sudah mengasuhnya dengan penuh kasih sayang sejak ia masih kecil. Lag juga menulis surat-surat untuk teman-teman lamanya di Yodaka dulu. Lag juga mendapat ide untuk menulis surat ke teman-temannya sesama Tegami Bacchi, termasuk pada sahabat-sahabatnya: Zazie dan Connor. Ketua Lloyd dan Wakil ketua Aria pun tidak ketinggalan ia tulisi surat. Begitu pula dengan Jr dan Hunt.

"Lucu juga, seorang Tegami Bacchi menulis surat untuk sesama Tegami Bacchi!", pikir Lag saat ia tengah menulis untuk teman-temannya sesama Tegami Bacchi. Lag juga berencana menulis surat untuk Sylvette, Signal dan Signaless. Kedua bersaudara kembar itu juga pasti akan senang menerima surat darinya. Niche ikut membantu Lag, Niche mengambil surat dan amplop yang selesai ditulisi Lag dan memasukkannya ke dalam amplop dan menyegelnya dengan stempel nama Lag.

Semalaman Lag terus menulis surat. Berkali-kali Sylvette menyuruhnya beristirahat. Bukannya tidak capek, tapi kini Lag dibuat bingung oleh surat-surat nya. Semua surat-surat untuk orang yang dikenalnya hampir selesai. Tapi Lag merasa surat-suratnya masih belum cukup walau malam itu ia hampir menyelesaikan sebanyak 30 buah surat (luar biasa)! Kini Lag dihadapi oleh kebingungannya sendiri: Untuk siapa lagi ia akan menulis surat? Akhirnya , Lag memutuskan untuk isitrahat dan memecahkan masalahnya keesokan harinya.


	2. Lag's Letter

Keesokan harinya, setelah selesai melakukan tugas pengiriman, Lag buru-buru melapor ke Bee Hive. Ia ingat kalau hari itu juga Gauche alias Noir akan dibuat tertidur oleh dr. Thunderland Jr. untuk memperlancar transplantasi hati.

Sesampainya di Bee Hive, ternyata Gauche alias Noir sudah dibuat tertidur. Didampingi Sylvette, Roda dan dr. Thunderland Jr. Lag melihat Gauche alias Noir sudah tertidur pulas diatas tempat tidur di laboratorium dr. Thunderland Jr. Wajah Gauche alias Noir yang tertidur pulas membuat Lag semakin membulatkan tekadnya untuk mencari cara agar hatinya menjadi lebih besar dan kuat.

"Kau masih punya waktu dua hari lagi untuk memperbesar dan memperkuat hatimu! Sambil menunggu waktunya tiba transplantasi hati, persiapkan dirimu sebaik-baiknya!" Kata dr. Thunderland Jr. Ia lalu meminta mereka semua untuk keluar agar mudah memantau kondisi Gauche.

Saat keluar dari Bee Hive, mereka bertemu dengan Zazie dan Connor yang baru saja selesai melapor dari tugas pengiriman.

"Hei,Lag! Kudengar katanya kau akan menjalani transpalntasi hati demi mengembalikan hati Noir alias Gauche yang hilang?" Tanya Zazie penasaran.

"Ya, benar! Aku akan menjalaninya! Apapun resikonya!" Jawab Lag yakin.

"Tapi Lag, aku tidak sengaja mendenga pembicaraan Jr. dan Ketua Lloyd, katanya hatimu harus diperbesar dan diperkuat lagi agar mengurangi resiko transplantasi hati! Apa kau sudah menemukan caranya?" Tanya Connor. Lag hanya tersenyum kecil sambil menggeleng pelan. Mereka lalu ke rumah Lag dan Sylvette umtuk minum teh dan mendiskusikan masalah itu.

"Aku sudah banyak menulis surat! Tapi tetap saja menurutku itu belum cukup!" Kata Lag saat mereka sampai dirumah dan berkumpul di ruang makan.

"Tulis surat sebanyak mungkin! Itu saranku!" Seru Zazie diikuti anggukan Sylvette dan Connor.

"Tapi, walaupun begitu, kepada siapa lagi aku akan menulis surat? Lalu apa aku bisa mengirimkan surat –surat itu tepat waktu?" Tanya Lag khawatir.

"Lag, ini bukan saatnya memikirkan hal-hal itu! Sekarang, kau harus berusaha keras untuk mencapai tujuanmu: mengembalikan hati Gauche yang hilang! Zazie benar: Tulis surat sebanyak-banyaknya! Kau biasanya penuh semangat!" Seru Sylvette bersemangat.

"Dan kau tak usah khawatir soal pengiriman surat-suratmu! Aku dan Zazie sebagai sesama Tegami Bacchi dan sahabat-sahabatmu akan membantumu dalam pengiriman surat-suratmu!" Kali ini Connor yang menyemangati.

"Dan sebagai Dingo-nya Lag, Niche akan membantu juga!" Niche ikut-ikutan menyemangati. Lag terdiam memandang semua teman-temannya. Ia tidak menyangka teman-temannya begitu mendukungnya. Lag lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berseru" "Baiklah! Aku akan menulis surat sebanyak-banyaknya! Demi mengembalikan hati Gauche yang hilang! Terima kasih semuanya! Aku akan menulis lagi sekarang!" Lag lalu berlari ke kamarnya diikuti Niche dan Steik.

"Ano gaki! Benar-benar tidak berubah! Langsung bersemangat!" Komentar Zazie sambil terkekeh.

"Bukan Lag namanya kalau tidak bersemangat!" Kata Connor tersenyum.

Keesokan harinya, dibantu Zazie dan Connor, Lag mengirim surat-surat yang ia tulis sambil melakukan tugas pengirimannya seperti biasa. Hari itu juga, dr. Thunderland Jr. menjelaskan pada Lag perihal proses berlangsungnya Transplantasi Hati. Awalnya Lag khawatir kalau ia harus dioperasi saat transplantasi hati berlangsung. Ternyata caranya tidak semenyeramkan seperti bayangannya. Disaat hatinya mencapai 100%, Lag hanya memakai rompi yang terhubung ke alat pengukur hati dan tubuh Gauche dan menembakkan "Akabari"nya. Hati Lag mencapai kekuatan 100% bila tubuh Lag bersinar terang seperti saat ia mengalahkan Gaichuu Cabernet dulu.

Sepanjang melakukan tugas pengiriman, Lag mendapat banyak halangan karena serangan Gaichuu. Tapi berkat dukungan teman-temannya serta tekadnya yang kuat, Lag berhasil mengantarkan surat-suratnya sesuai tujuan dengan aman. Sesuai rencananya, saat ia menyampaikan surat kepada orang yang dituju, Lag juga memberikan surat yang ia tulis pada orang tersebut. Walau tidak ada nama dan alamat tujuan karena Lag bermaksud menulis surat kepada setiap orang yang ia temui selama tugas pengiriman, namun isi suratnya menyampaikan isi hatinya. Beberapa orang yang menerima surat Lag sempat kebingungan mendapat surat tambahan dari Lag, tapi mereka cukup gembira mendapat surat yang berisi pesan cinta dari Lag.

Sesuai rencananya juga, setelah selesai pengiriman, Lag membagikan surat-suratnya ke teman-teman terdekatnya. Teman-temannya sesama Tegami Bacchi terutama Zazie dan Connor senang karena juga mendapat surat dari Lag, apalagi setelah membaca isinya. Ketua Lloyd dan Wakil ketua Aria bahkan dr, Thunderland Jr. pun ikut mendapat surat darinya. Begitu pula dengan Sylvette yang menerima surat dari Lag saat ia pulang bertugas. Isinya hampir sama, yaitu Lag menulis bahwa ia sangat senang bisa dipercaya sebagai Tegami Bacchi , ia beruntung memiliki banyak teman dan berterima kasih karenanya. Lag tidak bertemu dengan Jiggy Pepper tapi ia hendak memberikannya saat mereka kebetulan bertemu nanti. Belum semua surat-surat Lag selesai dikirim walau dibantu Zazie dan Connor. Lag merasa harus menulis lebih banyak lagi.


	3. You and I

Oke! Sesuai rencana gue membuat fanfic ini seras video clip-nya IU "You and I" versi Lag, chapter 3 ini adalah "You and I" dengan Lag sebagai penyanyi & tokoh utamanya. Gue cantumkan lirik lagu "You and I" bahasa Korea lengkap dengan terjemahan bahasa Inggris. Biar lebih gampang bayangin video clip-nya, saat ada lirik lagunya, ceritanya Lag lagi menyanyikan lirik lagu itu lengkap dengan keterangan ceritanya, contohnya:

"_Sigyel Bomyo soksagineun bimildeul/the whispered secret as I look at the clock_"

Lag tengah menulis surat di meja kerjanya, ditemani Niche dan Steik disampingnya.

Yah, kurang lebih seperti itu, mohon maaf kalau rada membingungkan, tapi bayangin aja video clip You and I versi fanfic di chapter 3 ini. Gue harap kalian semua suka fanfic ini. And I don't own "You and I" Song my IU. Enjoy : )

_Latar belakang musik pembuka lagu "You and I" versi video clip._

Jam besar di Yuusari Central bedentang 12x. menandakan waktu tengah malam sudah tiba. Malam itu, suasana di Yuusari Central sangat sunyi, begitu pula di kediaman Sylvette dan Lag. Hanya suara dentang jam di ruang tamu dan suara pelan langkah kaki Lag Seeing menuju kamarnya. Lag lalu duduk di meja kerjanya, didampingi Niche dan Steik. Lag tengah menggambar sebuah hati besar di secarik kertas. Lag lalu mengarsir hati besar itu sampai penuh. Pikirannya menerawang mengingat saat ini Gauche masih tertidur di labortatorium dr. Thunderland Jr.

_Intro Musik You and I._

_ "Sigyel bomyo soksagineun bimildeul, ganjor han ne mamsog iyagi/the whispered secret as I look at the clock, the sincere story in my heart"_

Lag tengah menulis surat, ditemani Niche dan Steik disampingnya yang setia mengungguinya.

"_Jigeum ne moseubeul hecyodo joa, nareul jechokhamyon halsurok joa, ne ireun bullojwo/It"s OK if I'm hurt now, the more I'm pushed the better, please call out my name"_

Lag menghentikan tulisannya sambil memikrikan apa yang akan ditulisinya. Sesekali ia menggaruk kepalanya pelan.

"_Som teumsero bichineun ne mam deulkikka duryowo, gaseumi mak bokcha sorowo, jogeuman kkok chamgo nal gidarwojwo/I'm afraid my heart will be revealed in between my hands , my heart is overwhelmed it's so sad, please wait a bit more and wait for me"_

Lag memasukkan surat-suratnya ke dalam amplop dan menyegelnya. Sambil tak henti-hentinya berharap agar renacananya untuk megembalikan hati Gauche berhasil. Ia mengingat kembali kenangan-kenangan mansinya bersama Gauche terutama saa pertama kali ia bertemu Gauche dan bertualang bersamanya.

"_Norang narageun jigeum andweji, sigyereul do bochego sipjiman, nega itdon mire eso, re ireumeul bollojwo/You and I can't be together right now, I want to push on the clock even more but, in the future which you will be in, please call out my name"_

Lag beranjak dari tenpat duduknya dan menuju lemari bajunya dan membukanya. Ia menarik keluar seragam Tegami Bacchi nya. Memakai atasan dan bawahannya, Syal putih di lehernya, topi di kepalanya, kedua sarung tangannya, tidak lupa ia memasukkan surat-suratnya ke dalam tas yang disandang dibahunya, terakhir ia menyiapkan Shindanjuu-nya. Lag diikuti Niche dan Steik keluar kamar untuk melakukan pengiriman.

_Instrumental Lagu You and I saat IU berada di dalam kereta api._

Lag, Niche dan Steik berada di dalam kereta api yang melaju sambil memandang keluar jendela. Pemadangan di luar jendela berubah menjadi memori – memori Lag. Lag melihat semua kenangannya, mulai dari pertemuan pertamanya dengan Gauche, menghadapi serangan Gaichuu pertamanya, pertempurannya dengan Gaichuu Cabernet sampai pelukan perpisahan Gauche saat ia akan pergi ke Blue Notes Blue.

Lag membuka jendela kereta api saat dilihatnya Bunga-bunga Chip yang berpendar keperakan beterbangan. Lag mengulurkan tangannya, mengambil salah satu bunga Chip. Suasana berganti, Lag,Niche dan Steik berlari menaiki jalanan yang menanjak. Mereka lalu berhenti di depan pintu. Sambil menarik napas panjang, Lag mengeluarkan suratnya dan mengetuk pintu rumah yang akan ia beri surat.

"_Nega monjo yotbogo on sigandeul/the times that I first peeped at"_

Pintu dibuka, nampak seorang gadis muda keluar. Gadis itu terkejut dan senang saat Lag mengantar surat untuknya. Terlebih lagi saat surat itu special ditujukan untuknya dari Lag. Lag tersenyum dan menuju rumah berikutnya sambil melambaikan tangannya pada gadis itu yang balas melambaikan tangannya padanya. Niche mengetuk pintu rumah berikutnya.

"_Nowa nega hamkeyotsotji/You and I we were together_"

"Pintu terbuka, seorang lelaki pemilik rumah menerima surat pemberian Lag, tidak lupa menjabat tangan Lag tanda berterima kasih.

"_Narang norajuneun geudega joa, nega morobomyon geudedo joa/If I ask you, you would say you like me too"_

Lag dan Niche sibuk membagi-bagikan surat –surat ke orang-orang yang mereka temui di jalanan dengan gembira. Orang-orang terlihat senang menerima surat pemberian Lag. Saat Lag dan Niche hendak melanjutkan pengiriman, tiba-tiba saja angin berhembus dengan kencang. Lag, Niche dan Steik melindungi mata mereka dari terpaan angin. Ternyata hembusan angin itu berasal dari Laju motor yang dikendarai Jiggy Pepper.

"ne irumi mwoya?/what's my name?"

Jiggy Pepper menghentikan laju motornya di depan mereka. Ia mengangkat kacamata pelindungnya, melambai kearah mereka dan mengedikkan kepalanya kearah boncengan motornya, sebagai tanda mengajak mereka menaiki motornya. Lag tersenyum mengiyakan. Seketika Lag, Niche dan Steik sudah duduk diatas motor yang dikendarai Jiggy Pepper dan melaju kencang.

"_Som teumsero bichineun ne mam deulkikka duryomo, gaseumi mak bokcha sorowo, jogeuman kkok chamgo nal gidarwojwo/I'm afraid my heart will be revealed in between my hands, my heart is overwhelmed it's so sad, please wait a bit more and wait for me"_

Lag bernyanyi diatas boncengan motor Jiggy Pepper. Dengan satu tangannya, ia menggenggam setumpuk surat-suratnya dan melemparnya ke udara. Membiarkan surat-suratnya beterbangan. Orang-orang di jalan bersemangat menangkapi surat-surat yang dilemparkan Lag.

"_Norang narangeun jigeum andweji, sigyereul do bochego sipjiman/you and I we can't be together right now, I want to push on the clock even more but"_

Tiba-tiba Niche berseru pada Lag untuk melihat kea rah yang ditunjuknya. Lag terkejut saat melihat kereta kuda yang dikendarai Connor dan Zazie serta Dingo mereka melaju sejajar dengan laju motor Jiggy Pepper. Lag tersenyum saat Zazie dan Connor melambai ke arahnya sambil mengancungkan surat darinya. Mereka ikut membantu Lag mengirim surat-suratnya.

"_nega Itdon mire-eso, ne ireumeul bullojwo/in the future, which you will be in, please call out my name"_

Tiba-tiba saja tubuh Lag bersinar terang sama seperti saat ia mengalahkan Gaichuu Cabernet dulu. Begitu pula dengan mata amber nya yang bersinar terang. Menandakan kebesaran dan kekuatan hatinya telah meningkat 100%. Jiggy Pepper langsung mempercepat laju motornya agar Lag cepat sampai ke Bee Hive.

_Instrumental music You And I bagian IU mencoba mesin waktunya._

Lag,Niche dan Steik buru-buru turun dari motor Jiggy Pepper, tidak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih. Jiggy Pepper tersenyum sambil melambaikan surat pemberian Lag untuknya.

Lag buru-buru masuk ke Bee-Hive, ia setengah berlari menuju ke laboratorium dr. Thunderland Jr. Lag sempat tersandung karena kurang memperhatikan langkahnya dan sesekali harus menggendong Steik yang terjatuh dari kepala Niche dan tertinggal. Sesampainya di laboratorium, ia disambut dr. Thunderland Jr. Lag mengatur napasnya saat melihat Gauche yang masih tertidur sementara dr. Thunderland Jr. memakaikan rompi padanya.

"_Nun kkan bakhamyon oreuni dwel goeyo/ In a blink of eye I will be an adult_"

Lag menyiapkan Shindanjuu-nya, mengarahkannya ke Gauche sambil berseru: "Shindanjuu Shoten!"

"_Nal Orabogetjo, geugden giokhagetjo/You will recognize me won't you, you'll remember me won't you?_"

Mata amber merahnya besinar terang, Lag bersiap menembakkan Akabari-nya sambil berseru: "hibike!"

"_geure gimyohetdon ai/yes, I was that strange child_"

Lag lalu memenbakkan Shindanjuu-nya sambil berseru keras: "Akabari!" Seketika ruang laboratorium disilaukan oleh cahaya tembakan Shindanjuu Lag.

"_Som teumsero bichineun ne moseup cham jota/I really like your image that shines between in my hands"_

Gauche perlahan membuka matanya, sejenak ia merasa bingung saat mendapati dirinya seorang diri di labortatorium. Tiba-tiba saja, dari celah pintu laboratorium, terpancar sebuah sinar menyilaukan. Penasaran, Gauceh bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, perlahan berjalan kearah pintu. Saat ia memegang gagang pintu, ia perlahan mendorongnya dan seketika cahaya yang bersinar terang menyilaukannya dan Gauche mengangkat tangannya, melindungi kedua matanya. Saat cahaya menyilaukan tersebut perlahan hilang, padangan Gauche tertuju pada pemandangan disamping dan sekelilingnya.

"_somkkeuteuro dollimyo, sigyetbaneura dallyobwa/ I turn mith my fingertips, hey clock hand please run"_

Gauche tercengang saat melihat sekelilingnya. Disekelilingnya terdapat layar-layar film dari pecahan hati yang timbul setelah ditembak dengan Nocturne No.20 miliknya dulu. Film-film tersebut menggambarkan pengalaman-pengalaman kehidupannya dulu sebelum ia kehilangan hatinya. Gauche lebih terkejut lagi saat mendapati Lag dan teman-temannya sesama Tegami Bacchi dan para penghuni Bee Hive tengah bernyanyi:

" _Jogeuman Do ppali narabwa, du nureul kkok gamgo mabobeul gomda/run a little bit faster, I close my eyes tightly and cast a spell"_

Gauche terdiam memandang Lag dan teman-temannya sesama Tegami Bacchi dan penghuni Bee Hive. Tak terasa air matanya menetes.

"_Norang naraeung jigeum namatji, myot nal myotsijin moreugtjiman/ I don't know when or what time"_

Tiba-tiba saja layar-layar film tentang dirinya hancur menjadi serpihan-serpihan Kristal hati. Lebih terkejut lagi saat pecahan-pecahan film itu menyatu dan pecahan film yang menyatu itu melesat dengan kencang menuju dirinya. Gauche pasrah dan memejamkan matanya saat pecahan hati yang menyatu itu menghantam dadanya yang membuat dirinya dikelilingi cahaya keperakan.

"_nega isseul mire eso, hoksi nega hemendamyon/but in the future which is where you'll be in, if by any chance I get lost and wonder"_

Gauche perlahan membuka matanya. Ia melihat adiknya,Sylvette dan Lag mengulurkan tangan mereka. Gauceh menyambut uluran tangan mereka dan menggenggamnya erta-erat. Lag dan Sylvette menarik Gauche setengah berlari.

"_Nornernara bol au itge, ne ireu mel bullojwo/help me recognize you, please call out my name"_

Gauche terhenti saat lag dan Sylvette melepaskan kedua tangannya. Ia lalu melihat lag, Sylvette , para tegami Bacchi serta orang-orang di bee Hive mengulurkan tangan kanan mereka kearahnya. Sebagai isyarat mengajaknya kembali bersama mereka lagi.

Gauche lalu meraba dadanya, dirasakannya detak jantungnya yang berdetak teratur. Ada rasa hangat menjalar didalamnya. Lag, Sylvette serta para penghuni Bee Hive terdiam. Berharap agar Gauche berhasil mendapatkan hatinya kembali.

"Lag Seeing?" panggil Gauche sambil tetap menaruh tangan kanannya di dadanya. Lag kaget saat Gauche memanggilnya. Ia bertanya-tanya apakah usahanya mengembalikan hati Gauche berhasil?

"Noir…eh… Gauche? Apa itu kau?" Tanya Lag gugup. Sylvette meremas tangan Lag dengan gugup.

Pertanyaan Lag terjawab saat Gauche tersenyum sambil berkata: "Lag! Aku merindukanmu! Terima kasih telah mengembalikan hatiku!Watashi no tomodachi!"

Lag tidak mampu menahan tangis harunya saat mendengar perkataan Gauche tadi. Begitu pula dengan Sylvette. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Lag sudah melesat ke pelukan Gauche. Dipeluknya Gauche erat-erat.

"G…Gauche! A..Aku senang… kau telah mendapatkan hatimu kembali!" Seru Lag diantara tangisnya. Gauche balas memeluknya sambil berkata: "Ya,Lag! Aku telah kembali!"

Para Tegami bacchi, Sylvettedan penghuni bee Hive lainnya menghampiri mereka berdua dengan gembira. Ya benar! Usaha Lag berhasil! Gauche telah mendapatkan hatinya kembali! Suatu akhir yang sangat membahagiakan!

The End


End file.
